Vindicated
by Binah
Summary: The Shikon no Tama has been completed and Inuyasha wishes for his heart's greates desire. InuKag Not an AU but based in Kag's time.
1. Wish to Change the World

A/N: Okay now you all must be wondering, 'why is Binah writing another story when she has two that aren't finished?' And the simple answer to that question is that I have A.A.D.D. Now this is a real disorder, Adult Attention Deficit Disorder, despite what my fiancee might say ;). So I write whatever comes to me whenever it comes to me. Don't worry I will finish "Caught between Lust and Love," and "Dreams Revealed" (not that I think anyone cares about that one, but I like it). To explain a bit of this story it's NOT an AU. I have placed the prologue and the first chapter together to help explain everything, the length of this story will depend greatly on the reviews...anyways, on with the story.  
  
Vindicated  
  
Prologue  
  
It's hard to grasp the end of a long journey, especially a journey that spanned over five hundred years. The path taken to arrive at this one moment was difficult, many died over something that to the untrained eye seemed to be so small and insignificant–the Shikon no Tama. The Jewel of the Four Souls was forged out of the never ending battle between good and evil and so became the object of this fight. The small pink orb brought about chaos and destruction as well as hope and salvation. The paradoxical cycle of death and life would continue to be perpetuated by the jewel unless a wish was made, the wisher would absorb the Shikon no Tama and it would be no more; however, the world would be forever changed, for better...or for worse.  
  
"It belongs to you." The young woman said as she placed the pink orb into the hanyou's reluctant hands. "You dealt the final blow, killing Naraku. If it wasn't for you, we would all probably be dead right now and Naraku would have won. The Shikon no Tama is yours, Inuyasha. I hope becoming a youkai was worth everything that you have endured to arrive at this moment." Kagome whispered before turning away.  
  
Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Lady Kaede looked on as Kagome started to walk towards them. Inuyasha closed his clawed hand over the jewel and brought it towards his chest, his amber eyes shut, his expression solemn. The Inu hanyou breathed in deeply before opening his eyes and calling out to his companion, "What would you have me wish for, Kagome?"  
  
The miko stopped dead in her tracks, a chilling sensation traveling up her spine. She slowly turned to face Inuyasha, her raven tresses dancing in the wind, her chestnut eyes beginning to swell with tears. In her heart she knew what she would wish for, it was easy, 'to always together.' Kagome swallowed back her tears and tried to smile her bravest smile, "Inuyasha, this is your wish, not mine. Wish for what would make you the happiest, that is all that I ask for...that is all that I have ever wanted." She began to feel herself losing what little control she had over her emotions, quickly she turned her head as tears began to flow freely down her cheeks.  
  
The scent of saltwater and incredible sadness flooded Inuyasha's senses, he wanted desperately to comfort her, but felt unable to do so. There was nothing he could say, no words to explain how he felt about her or who perplexed he was with his wish. It was so clear before, to become a full fledged demon, he knew in doing so that no other demon could oppose him let alone ridicule him. He had already proven that he was better than his father, even as a lowly half-demon, Inuyasha defeated the dragon that the great Lord of the Dogs could not. It was obvious that as a youkai, Inuyasha could rule all of Japan if that was what he truly wanted...but that was not what he truly wanted. He wanted Kagome.  
  
Kagome. The girl who traveled across five hundred years and freed the bounded Inuyasha. Inuyasha knew that he owed his life to her, for as many times as he saved her life, in the end it was her that saved him. Removing the sacred arrow that kept him in his suspend state was just the beginning, when his demon blood threatened to control his mind and body Kagome stayed, and even with the knowledge that he would use the Shikon no Tama to become a full demon she stayed and helped him complete it.  
  
Then it hit him. The wish that would grant Kagome's desires and his own. "Kagome." Inuyasha spoke her name firmly. "I know what I am going to wish for." The sphere he held started glow, illuminating his hand in a pink light anticipating the wish.  
  
All eyes were now on Inuyasha, each silent and breathless, each wondering what the hanyou was about to say.  
  
"Kagome, you have always been the most selfless on this quest, always forgoing your needs for others. You have denied yourself time with your family and friends on the other side of the well, you have denied yourself an education, and you have denied yourself the love that you so rightfully deserve by staying by my side. I know that what I have to give you is not enough...you deserve so much more. But I am afraid that I cannot curb my own selfishness even in the face of trying to give you what you deserve....So I will now make my wish...Shikon no Tama, I ask that you give me my heart's greatest desire."  
  
Kagome's heart sank to the depths of her stomach, darkness consuming her mind, 'his heart's greatest desire? After that speech...I thought...I thought you were going to wish my wish. Oh Inuyasha, I was so stupid to think that you would possibly choose me over becoming a youkai.' Kagome shielded her eyes as the pink light grew and consumed Inuyasha's form. As the light began to expand Kagome heard Inuyasha's voice once again.  
  
"My heart's greatest desire is for you to have everything you have been denied by joining me in my quest for the Shikon no Tama. I wish for you to be in your own time, Kagome, with your family; to get back the time you lost here in an era that is not your own. But I also wish to be there with you as you have been here with me. Shikon no Tama, take us back to before Kagome fell through the well, give her the life she deserves."  
  
And at the end of every journey another begins. Life is full of bitter sweet ironies and twists of fate. Without learning from the past we are all doomed to repeat the mistakes of old, and sometimes 'do-overs' can go down exactly as the first try did.  
  
Chapter One: A New Beginning.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! KAGOME!" The sleepy-eyed teenager awoke with a start to the sound of her mother calling her name from the kitchen. "KAGOME YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL IF YOU DON'T GET UP RIGHT NOW!" Mama called out again.  
  
Kagome stretched her long slender arms and yawned before responding, "ALRIGHT I'M UP!" Swinging her legs to the edge of her bed, Kagome started to recall bits and pieces of the dream she had the night before. "That had to have been the longest, strangest dream I've ever had...youkai, hanyous, demon slayers, and the Shikon no Tama? Grandpa has got to stop telling me all of those old stories, they're really starting to affect me." she said to herself as she got up off the bed and began to dress.  
  
Fashioned in her usually green-sailor suit uniform Kagome ran down the steps into the kitchen and greeted her family, "Good morning, everyone!"  
  
"Kagome, you aren't going to have time to sit down with us and have breakfast, you slept in to late again." her mother advised handing her a cup of orange juice.  
  
"That's alright, this is all I need anyway. Thanks." Kagome said politely as she took the cup and smiled at her mother. Kagome picked up her large yellow backpack that her mother had placed on her chair and swung it over her shoulder before making her way to the front door.  
  
"Hey Kagome, wait a sec!" Kagome's little brother Sota called out. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes as she slid open the front door. "Kagome, wait up!" He called out a second time, catching up to his sister.  
  
"What is it, Sota? I'm going to be late for school if I don't hurry!" "I couldn't find Bouyo this morning, did you ever let him back in last night?"  
  
"Sota, I don't have time to worry about the cat! He'll come home whenever he gets hungry."  
  
"I think that he might have wondered away from the shrine over to the manor next door. Can't you just go take a quick look Kagome? Please?" her brother pleaded with his most innocent begging face.  
  
"Alright, I will take a quick look. You know you are just lucky that the creepy old place next door is deserted and I'm so brave or you would have one lost cat." Kagome smiled and waved to her brother before taking off down the shrine steps and making a left at the foot of the stairs.  
  
Kagome quickly found herself at the beginning of a rather long driveway which lead to the Tashio Estate, the place had been empty ever since Kagome was born. Her mother and grandfather always warned them not to go play over there, but Kagome and Sota could not help themselves. They would wonder over often and just play Tag in the gardens or look at the large house and make up stories as to what drove everyone away from it.  
  
Slowly, Kagome walk down the twisting cement driveway feeling more like a trespasser than ever before. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty." She called to the lost cat, "Come here so I can get the heck out of this creepy place and go to school!"  
  
"Is this who you're looking for?" A familiar voice asked as a shadowy figure emerged from forest to Kagome's right. Kagome jumped and spun around, obviously startled. "I didn't mean to scare you, I was just wondering if this was your cat?"  
  
The man was now out of the shadows and completely visible to Kagome, in his outstretched hands was the large calico cat. Kagome smiled nervously and plucked the cat out of his hands and cuddled him close to her chest. "Yes, I'm sorry if he caused you trouble, ummm" her mind was erased of all coherent thought as she studied the man before her; his large amber eyes peered into her own as if he knew her, his hair uncommonly long and silver, despite his youthful appearance. Kagome would guess his age as no older than twenty. He was dressed casually in faded jeans and a red button down t-shirt.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" he asked, suddenly Kagome realized that she had stopped talking and had been staring for quite sometime. Her face went crimson with embarrassment and she wanted desperately to run and hide.  
  
"Umm, no sorry, it's just that you look so familiar to me. Have we meet before?" she asked her voice shaky.  
  
The silver haired man smiled a smile quite similar to that of the Cheshire Cat, "I can't say that we have met yet, Kagome. My name is Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome felt as if her heart had abruptly stopped at the sound of his name, "Inu...Yasha..." she repeated. It had a very nostalgic tone to it, as if she had said and heard the name many times before and was quite fond of it.  
  
Inuyasha stood their quietly watching the school girl who looked as if she was in a deep state of contemplation, "Do you remember?" he asked in almost a whisper like tone, his eyes wide with anticipation.  
  
Kagome tilted her head to the side, everything becoming more an more like a puzzle to her, "Remember what?" she asked back.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes and shook his head before responding, "That you were on your way to school and if you do not hurry you will most definitely be late!"  
  
The "real world" came slamming back into Kagome's mind as she began to panic. Suddenly she shoved Bouyo back into Inuyasha's arms and took off running. Inuyasha watched as Kagome's form disappeared around the corner then looked down at the confused cat in his arm, "You know I think that this is going to be a lot harder than I thought."  
  
A/N: Okay so what did you all think, bad start, good start, confusing start? I kinda like it. I know it might be a bit confusing know but I will explain everything that happened a bit better in the next chapter. To sum it up Inuyasha wished on the Shikon no Tama for Kagome to have the life that she didn't have and to be there with her. I have big plans for this story so I hope you all stay tuned. 


	2. Reincarnations

1A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update it's been a crazy month. Anyways thanks for all of the reviews I will respond to them at the end of this chapter, obviously you all like this so we'll see where it goes. CBLAL will hopefully be updated soon I've been arguing with my new writing partner as to how the story should turn. DR is on hold for the moment, I just don't know how to end it, when I figure it out I'll post. So on with this story.

Chapter 2: Reincarnations

(A bit of scene setting: it's 1:00pm and Inuyasha is at 'The Broken Jewel' nightclub. But of course it is practically deserted because of the early hour. He is meeting some old friends...)

"So she's finally seen you, does she remember anything?" The young man questioned the hanyou.

"I'm not sure. When she said my name I could have sworn she remembered something, but...eh, I just can't explain it." Inuyasha replied as he set his drink down on the counter.

"I don't mean to be pessimistic but she might never remember, her situation is quite a bit different from ours." A young woman said as she crossed the bar and took a seat next to Inuyasha.

"I just don't know. It doesn't make sense that she should remember and I don't even know if I would want her to. I made that wish to get her away from the horrors she saw, to give her a normal life." Inuyasha sighed.

"I don't think Kagome will ever be normal." The young man countered from behind the bar as he set down a bottle of water for the woman.

"And what do you mean by that?" the angry hanyou questioned.

The young man's eyes widened, his mind racing for the proper response to avoid Inuyasha's anger turning physical, "I only meant that you fell in love with Kagome for who she is and if she's different that wouldn't be the woman you loved."

"He does have a point." The woman said with a smile.

"So now you both are going to gang up on me? Just remember who found you and brought you back together!" Inuyasha hissed, folding his arms.

"I believe that wasn't just you. If memory serves me you made a wish 500 years ago and..." The man could not finish, Inuyasha cut him off.

"So what, huh? I found you, monk. If not for me you would have stayed at that orphanage and as for you..." he turned his sights on the woman to his right.

"What, I didn't say anything! I know I owe you for saving my father's martial arts academy after he died." The woman said swiftly.

"And..." The hanyou encouraged her to continue.

The woman rolled her eyes and sighed with annoyance, "And for introducing me to my no good boyfriend....there are you happy. You have made our lives better, but before you go patting yourself on the back how are you going to handle this new situation. Kagome doesn't need any rescuing, she has no monsters to battle with the exception of high school math. So what are you going to do Inuyasha, tutor her?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes and shook his head, she was right, he had no real reason to come into Kagome's life like he had done to theirs.

888

(Lunch time at Kagome's school)

"Tell us again, Kagome, about that guy you met today!" Eri squeaked at lunch.

Kagome's face turned bright red, she didn't really want to tell the story of how silly she acted in front of the handsome stranger.

"Come one Kagome...Tell the story...Especially the part of how good looking he was." Aayme added.

They weren't going to leave her alone about it so Kagome gave in, "I already told the story once to you guys this morning when you asked why I was late....but I will describe him agian!" she added excitedly. The girls giggled and leaned in closer to hear all the juicy details.

"Well he was average height, but that was about the only thing average about him. He had long silver hair and I mean long, longer than mine. His eyes were amazing, the oddest shade of amber. And his smile, so warm..." Kagome trailed off lost in the image. The girls just stared at her dreaming of the stranger themselves.

"Are you going to go over there again after school?" Eri asked breaking the silence.

Kagome's face turned red again, she hadn't thought that far ahead yet. "I don't know. He probably would yell at me for trespassing or something if I make a habit of dropping in on him uninvited."

"I don't think so, I think you should go for it!" The three girls said in unison.

888

(Flashback)

After making the wish Kagome vanished, Inuyasha knew that his wish would mean waiting but he thought that he might least get to say goodbye, but of course, all things come with a price especially when dealing with the Shikon no Tama. Inuyasha stayed in Lady Kaede's village and watched his companions live and die. Lady Kaede went quickly after Inuyasha made his wish two winters later. Sango and Miroku married and had four children only two of which survived to adulthood to have children of their own. Only a year after the birth of their first grandchild Sango died in her sleep, Miroku followed a month after.

Inuyasha was, yet again, alone. However, this time he did not have the luxury of being pinned suspended in time to wait for the return of his love, he had to live. And live he did, at first he remained as the protector of the village that neighbored his forest, but as time passed man grew in numbers and lost the old ways of magic and demons. Many of the youth of the village didn't even know who he was and those elders who did know were dying. So Inuyasha changed as well, traveling across Japan discovering what demons were left and how they were adapting to the new age of man. Many demons disguised themselves as humans to live and work among men, with their superior powers intact they even rose above most men to positions of power and wealth–Inuyasha was one of them.

After the ways of warriors all but became dust, Inuyasha found that he was in need of a new trade. Only a mere century left of awaiting Kagome, Inuyasha found himself in the services of shrewd wealthy business man. As Inuyasha served as his bodyguard he learned the tricks of taking over businesses and turning profit. From stocks to architecture, eventually Inuyasha had a small part of everything in Japan.

With only an estimated year left until Kagome's birth Inuyasha found himself reflecting back on his wish. _"My heart's greatest desire is for you to have everything you have been denied by joining me in my quest for the Shikon no Tama. I wish for you to be in your own time, Kagome, with your family; to get back the time you lost here in an era that is not your own. But I also wish to be there with you as you have been here with me. Shikon no Tama, take us back to before Kagome fell through the well, give her the life she deserves."_ He replayed the scene over and over again, until it was burned into his mind, he paid close attention to the ending, "Take us back..." Much more educated in rhetoric, Inuyasha would sometimes find humor and terror in his error, Kagome was from the future not the past, his wording was wrong.

It wasn't long before he had more to concern himself with than just semantics, while strolling through the park close to the grounds of the Shrine the Higurashi family cared for and his own estate, he found two intriguing things: First, Kagome's mother holding hands with a man he assumed to Kagome's father as she was now at least 5 months pregnant with Kagome...and a incredibly familiar little boy playing on the swings. Upon closer examination Inuyasha recognized his scent to be that of his long dead friend Miroku. The moment the name entered his mind he heard it called by a woman rounding up other playing children, "take us back" he thought back yet again to his wish. He was not specific about who was to reunited in Kagome's time, albeit it was implied, the jewel must of assumed "us" meant all who were present at the wish.

(Present/ The Tashio Estate)

Inuyasha sat in the black leather chair in his office trying to keep his mind on work and not on the events of the past 500 hundred years or how close he was to being with Kagome. "This is hopeless, I just can't do this!" he yelled slamming his fists on the desk. He gather what little composure he had left and breathed out heavily, trying desperately to push out his frustration with the breath. He set aside his work papers and pulled open the desk drawer. Inside the drawer of the mahogany desk, a manilla folder. He opened the folder and laid it down on the desk as he looked through the contents: pictures of Kagome from birth to three days ago when he received the last report on Kagome from his informant, that is when he decided it was time to come back home.

His attention was quickly shifted from the folder as his keen hanyou senses picked up the sound of footsteps walking up the driveway. He shoved the folder back into his desk and dashed to the front door just before the visitor had a chance to knock.

He held the door open and just stood there, staring at her. It was like a dream to see her again, right in front of him.

Kagome was surprised that the door opened before she could knock, the owner of the house just looking at her not saying a word, a rather happy look on his face. "Umm, Hi. I just came back over to apologize about trespassing and about my brother's silly cat...Well, bye." she said nervously wanting desperately to run home, hide under her bed, and forget about what a fool she felt like for bothering the rich handsome man again. But before she even get off the front step, he grabbed her arm.

"Please, wait." he said with a slight tone of anxiety in his voice. Kagome turned, face blushing, as she looked down at his hand wrapped around her upper arm. Inuyasha blushed and removed the hand, she didn't know him yet so of course it wasn't right to touch her. "I mean, don't be sorry. I'm actually glad you came over this morning and even happier you came back this afternoon."

Kagome's jaw dropped, 'what did you just say?' she thought, 'You don't even know me!'

Inuyasha could read her confusion easily, he had to think and fast. "You see I've been meaning to go over the shrine and see you." Well that wasn't quite the smooth response he was wishing for.

"You wanted to see me?" she gasped. "Why?" It was beyond Kagome why anyone like him would want to see her. She was just a little high school girl from a poor shrine family, she didn't even think she was too incredibly pretty, despite what Hojo thought.

"Yes, well, I wanted to learn more about the shrine that neighbors my home and the people who live there." He lied, he already knew everything there was to know about the Higurashi's, he had been following there family since the first Higurashi took over as caretaker of the shrine...but Kagome did not know that...yet.

'Oh! Well you should have said something about it this morning!" Kagome said excitedly, he was obvious to her that he was interested in her and her family and showing him the boring old shrine might just be the best way to get to know him. "If you want to we can go over there now, Grandpa is always available for tours and history lessons."

Not that Inuyasha had anything against Kagome's grandfather, but that wasn't quite what he had in mind, "Actually, I thought that maybe you could give me the tour. I'm sure that while your grandfather knows every piece of information concerning the shrine, you know the highlighted cliff notes version." he said with a smile.

Kagome laughed, Grandpa was a bit long winded when it came to a history lesson about the shrine, who was she kidding, given the chance he would talk anyone's ear off about that old tree and the old well. "Yeah, your right, but the offer still stands, whenever you want to see it just let me know, alright?"

"Now is as good a time as any." he said shutting the door to his home. He wasn't ready yet to see Kagome leave him.

They walked silently over the shrine, Inuyasha silently relishing her sweat scent, 'The same Kagome...' he thought, taking in another breath. Kagome was smiling nervously, she had no idea what to say to someone like Inuyasha, a man of wealth and by the looks of his clothing and his home a man of taste. She could feel his eyes on her the whole way to the Sacred Tree, but once there his focus visibly shifted.

Inuyasha stopped once his eyes focused on the tree...his tree. It had been so long since he had laid eyes on it. After the shrine was built around this place he retreated to the part of his forest he bought for his Tokyo home. Then, as every time he looked upon the tree, the memory hit him: Kikyo's hatefilled eyes piercing through his soul just before she shot the arrow that would pierce his soul...then there was when he awoke...Kagome, his salvation.

"This is the Sacred Tree." Kagome's voice brought him back to the present. "This tree has stood here for at least the past 500 years, Grandpa guesstimates that it might be closer to 1000 years old."

"Yes, I think your grandfather is probably right." Inuyasha said absentmindedly as he reached out and lightly touched the tree were he had been pinned.

Kagome watched him carefully, the way his silver locks swayed in the wind, the way his muscles shifted under his shirt as he moved, his cute triangular shaped ears on top of his head. Kagome's eyes widened, "you ears..." she gasped, blinking repeatedly. Inuyasha turned to face her, a look of extreme surprise written all over her face.

"My ears?" He repeated questioningly, 'what's wrong with my ears?' he wondered.

"Your ears are...they just changed...all of the sudden...You have dog ears now!" Kagome final got out.

Inuyasha had to think fast, spill the truth now, tell part of the truth, lie, or run. She had seen through the glamor he had spent years mastering after entering the world of man playing the role of just a man and not a hanyou. Perhaps the Sacred Tree heightened her priestess powers here. Perhaps, it's because this is the place they first met so long ago. Or, perhaps, he had just let the glamor slip. None of these possibilities mattered, what mattered is how he was going to handle the situation; however, Kagome made that decision for him.

"Can I touch them?" she asked intrigued, reaching out her hands to his ears.

"What!?!" Inuyasha asked slash yelled at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That was rude of me, they are just so cute and they look so soft. I just have to touch them." She continued to inch closer.

"Is there something wrong with you? My ears just changed, out of now where and you don't want to run you want to touch my ears? It's amazing you have lasted this long with out me, had a youkai caught you by surprise you probably would try to make it a pet before it ate you!" Inuyasha was fuming, she was just as fearless and stupid as before.

Kagome grew red with anger, she didn't like his tone at all. "There is nothing wrong with me, thank you very much! I should be mad at you, you hid your appearance from me, you lied!"

"I didn't lie, you just saw what I let every human see. They can't handle truth. Humans now are too weak to handle the real me." Inuyasha snapped back.

"I am not weak!"

"I know, your just stupid. Seriously, you don't know me and you want to touch my ears. It's obvious now that I'm not human, you should run and protect yourself."

"I am not stupid! And I do know you Inuyasha!" she screamed furiously.

Inuyasha stopped before he could snap back, "You do know me?" he said in an astonished voice his anger vanishing.

"Yes I do. I might be just a little high school girl, but I can see right through you. I know your type, you're rich and think that you can do whatever you want and JUDGE whomever you want because you have it all. But really you don't have anything because you have to hide who you really are. And sorry if I didn't go run and give you a good show. I don't play the part of scared little girl. Now I just have one thing left to say to you jerk..."

She didn't remember anything. Inuyasha frowned and tilted his head down, "What's that Kagome?" he sighed.

"SIT BOY!"

A/N: I know I am soooo very mean, but I can assure you that the next chapter is already underway so it WILL be posted very soon. I am so happy you all like this story, I have never received so many reviews after just one chapter. Thank you all so much and please keep reviewing it really inspires me to write. Next chapter, I'll give a bit more information about the guy and the girl at the bar, well you guys are smart it's Miroku and Sango of course. I didn't want to change there names that stuff is just confusing so I just kept them the same. What about kaede, shippo and kirara? They were at the wish too! We'll just have to see now won't we.

MichiruAOZ: Thanks very much for the support!

Sesshyz Koishii: I'm glad that you liked the wish. I think this chapter answers most of your questions. I just had one tiny bit of a spoiler to answer some of your response...I don't know if the wish was such a good wish, but we'll see now won't we.

nsueka-Laneya-Comagtochi:Thanks for the review, I took a glance at your stories (you have so many, wow) I'm going to try to get to one of them and I'll drop a review :).

White Tiger Princess: Glad you like!

kyBaby 2004-07-26 1Signedhey its sky i just wanted to sign my previous review but still keep going it really captured my interests.

ChibiKittyGrl: I'm glad you picked up on my change like all good obsessed Inuyasha fans will...I do have big plans for this story now and lets just say you all are going to hate me but love to hate me.

ktakn-yeni: Will do!

Blackcat Hanyou: I'm glad it made sense, I was scared...

.EvelynC.O: Thanks for putting me in favs.

NOPINOUROOL : This is NOT a high school fic. I'm glad you gave my story a chance and I hope I can keep your interest in it.

DarkSerenity93: Glad you like!

Amon's-Girl: Yes I love drama, you'll read that soon...yes (hahahahaha) very very soon. Sorry evil tangent, love your name Witch Hunter Robin, yes? I watched that a couple of times on adult swim.

Katgome: Thanks for another great review

Fuzzy Ears Fan: I'm glad you like it! I was going for an uncharacteristically kind wish but one that was at least slightly believable

annoyinglilfoxdemon : I don't know if the is the greatest story, you should read "The Lucky Ones" or "Hello Again" now those are the greatest stories on Fanfic. "In a Different Light" use to be my fav on FF but the author is now just on MM.


	3. Returned Lost Memories

1"SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed point her right index finger at Inuyasha.

Now what happened next would seem extraordinary to anyone who had never seen a subduing spell work, let alone a spell that has been unused for 500 years. Two events can occur when activating a spell that has been dormant for so long: 1) The spell has no effect. 2) The energy the spell uses will be intensified by however long it has been unused—500 years is a very long time.

Inuyasha's amber eyes swelled to 5 times their normal size, he had not heard that command in ages. His world slowed as every hair on his body stood on end, he could do nothing but stare at the enraged girl. The prayer beads that were tucked underneath his shirt lifted up, glowing a soft blue light. Then darkness. His body hit the ground hard as his face was plunged into the earth and was held there for what seemed to him to be an eternity.

Kagome didn't move an inch, 'What have I done?' she thought in total awe. The boy didn't move either, he just stayed there, face first in the dirt. Eventually, Kagome worked up the courage to kneel down and touch his head, "Are you okay, Inuyasha?" she asked as innocently as she could, knowing fully well that she had caused this to happen.

Inuyasha didn't answer her.

"Inuyasha, please wake up! I'm so sorry, just wake up!" she started to cry, his breathing was very slow and still hadn't moved, Kagome began to wonder if she had killed the him.

"Agh!" He moaned as began to push himself up off the ground. Kagome tired to help him sit up, but ended up doing more hugging than helping.

"I'm so glad you're all right!" she said happily, pressing her face against his chest. Then it occurred to her that he might be upset with her and this position might not be in her best interest. She pulled away slowly and looked up at his face, studying his reaction. His eyes were closed, his expression thoughtful, he was so very dirty now.

"Kagome..." he whispered, Kagome was almost certain she was going to die as he lifted up his hand to brush some dirt off his face, revealing to her the sharp claws that were hidden from her by the glamour before. He looked strait at her, something in his eyes told her he wanted something, she bit her bottom lip wonder what it could possible be. Then like in a dream he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close and buried his head in the crook of her shoulder. It was the safest she had ever felt in her life, being in his arms. He held her tightly, so tightly she almost couldn't breath, it was like he thought something was going to rip her right out of his arms. "Kagome..." he whispered again. "My Kagome..."

It seemed a reoccurring situation today, not knowing what to do, Kagome just stayed still in his arms. She didn't want to move and she didn't want him to let go; however, she had no idea what was going on. She just met him this morning, but at the same time it felt as if she'd known him her whole life. Like from the moment she was born something was encoded in her genes that this was the man for her, she could feel it written her blood, engraved on her soul. She felt his body begin to twitch and stiffen as he shifted his weight, something had caught his attention.

"Inuyasha?" he loved the way she said his name, he missed hearing her speak. The confusion in her tone told him the inevitable truth, yet again. He pulled away from her slightly and looked into her eyes. While it was true that she had no idea what was going on, she was accepting and seemed as though she was enjoying the situation. "Inuyasha, we have met before haven't we...I mean , this is going to sound silly. I just have this feeling like we have met somewhere before. I don't know, maybe a different time or a different place, but I swear I know you. This morning you didn't look quite right, but now with the ears and the claws and this (she pointed to his prayer beads) now you look normal. And, well I think you know more than you are letting on."

It wasn't quite what he what he had hoped, but it was indeed a start. It was obvious that while she didn't remember what had happened she felt what had happened and gave him a foundation to work with. He reached out to her and brushed her bangs away from her face and she smiled, "Kagome, I really don't know where to begin. I have been waiting for this day longer than you can even perceive. You are right we have met before, in another time, another life. It's going to take time to explain everything that has happened, but right now I'd rather look to the future than to the past."

"Okay, I can go along with that. But, Inuyasha, can you just answer one question right now for me?" Kagome asked, still smiling.

"What's that, Kagome?"

"What was the heck happened when I said, ss..." but before she could get the word out Inuyasha wrapped a clawed hand around her mouth. Kagome squeaked as he pulled her back facing him against his chest. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, in almost a fearful voice, "Okay, we'll talk about that part of the past now, just don't say that word." Kagome nodded and he released her, she turned around and faced him questioningly.

"This necklace," he began with a gesture to the prayer beads the hung around his neck, "was made by an old priestess a long time ago. It's purpose is to subdue the wearer. Only a special girl, who has power over the enchanted words, can use the spell. It was placed upon me for your protection and, in some cases, mine." Inuyasha thought it best to be vague in his answers for the time being, this story was a bit much for any 'normal' human to handle. Kagome touched the necklace and looked up at him again.

"Why do you wear it? Can you take it off? Tell me again, why I can use this subduing spell? Can I do it anytime or just when I'm mad? Can I make something like this for my little brother?" Kagome spewed out several questions all at once. It seemed to Inuyasha that she didn't need to breath she spoke so quickly. He then wondered if he should take advantage of her limited knowledge of the situation and ask her to take the necklace off, he shook his head in silent thought, that wouldn't due at all. If Kagome ever took the necklace off he wanted it to be because she trusted him completely and it was the only thing that kept him connected to her for the past 500 years.

"I guess I'll just answer those questions in the order that they were asked." He said, poking a bit of fun at Kagome. She blushed, however, there was just so much she wanted to ask him, not just about the rosary but everything. "Let's see, why do I wear it was the first question right?" Kagome nodded looking at him intently. "I wear it because I have to, I guess that leads to the answer to the second question: I can't take it off. Only you can do that. You can use the spell because you are special. You can use the spell anytime, but for my sake try very hard not use it and try hard not to give a reason to use it. And I wouldn't wish this on anyone so I'm going to say 'no' you can't make one for you brother."

Kagome laughed, it would make her life so much easier if any time she was annoyed by Souta she could just 'sit' him. "I'll make a deal with you Inuyasha, I won't use the spell if you don't call me stupid again." She said, referring back to their fight. "And...if you tell me everything."

"Just give me time." He replied standing up and helping her to her feet.

"Time to not call me stupid or..."

"Well...that too."

Kagome laughed and nudged him in the ribs lightly.

"But seriously, I'm afraid there are some matters I need to attend to before tonight." He said regretfully.

Kagome's face took on a wave of sadness that tugged at Inuyasha's heart. He didn't want to leave her, but there are some things or rather some people that he could not put off at a moments notice without paying a price. "But I will be I will be back tonight, come out with me tonight?" It was phrased as a question, but something told Kagome it wasn't really a request.

"Where?" she asked.

"It's a surprise, I'll explain when I return. I am sorry but I do have to leave." he said looking at his watch on his left wrist. He reached out for her hand and brought it up to his mouth, planting a light chaste kiss on the back of her ivory hand. And with that he was gone.

888

"I do not like to be kept waiting, Inuyasha." A cold voice uttered from the front of the room. Inuyasha shut the office door behind him and approached the figure who sat in a high back red leather chair, back facing him.

"Some things are more important than business." he growled back .

"No, nothing is more important than power. I thought that you've accepted that over the past few centuries. Not that I care, but what kept you from being punctual? And I will not accept an excuse that contains human affairs." He said in a monotone voice, spinning around to face the inu hanyou.

"Ha, everything is human affairs now. Or have you forgotten we live in their world." Inuyasha snapped back, sitting down in the chair in front of the desk.

"You are wrong, we own a majority of Japan. They live in our world. Do not side step the question, Inuyasha."

"I've found Kagome." he decided to get strait to the point.

"This is not news to me, you found her 16 years ago."

"No, I mean, I've gone back to my home and Kagome has now found me."

"Ah, this changes nothing. I will not permit you to drop your commitments."

"What the fuck do you mean, 'you won't permit me?' We are partners in this! You can't Lord over me anymore! If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be in any place of power now, you wouldn't have adapted, you would have died away with other old demons. Besides, who said I can't pursue Kagome and complete this merger?"

"Your attention will be divided, you will not have the same discipline you had before. It is in your best interest to follow the advise I've tried to bestow and forget the human whelp." His voice was sharp and contained a definitive tone.

Inuyasha's eyes began to bleed red, he had just found her and no one was going to even suggest that they not be together again. However, it was not necessary to challenge his partner. I figure emerged from the entrance of the office.

"And why should Inuyasha give up now, Sesshomaru, is it because it's inconvenient for you or because Kagome is human?" A mischievous female voice asked.

Inuyasha snickered and slunk back down in his chair, "I would be careful how you answer her, Rin has picked up quite a sense of wrath from you over the years."

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha and then at his mate, Rin only smiled and walked over and placed her hands on Inuyasha's shoulders. "Inuyasha has devoted his life up till now to the honor of his family. He has broken his back for all that we own and watched while you found love and created a strong family. Now is his time." Rin did have an unexplainably powerful means of persuading Sesshomaru, after all, it was her who convinced him to take part in Inuyasha's business schemes at a time when all the ancient Youkai Lords were fading out.

"Fine." Sesshomaru hissed. "But, you are to have the same level of devotion to our work. Now leave me." He said, then glancing at Rin he added, "both of you."

"But Sesshomaru, what about our meeting? I thought that I couldn't slack around here?" Inuyasha said mockingly. Sesshomaru only glared and Rin nodded her head towards the door. It was definitely time to leave.

Once the door was shut behind them, Inuyasha smiled at Rin, "You know you saved his ass again."

"More like I saved yours. Your not the fighter you used to be Inuyasha." Rin countered.

"Feh, I can take him anytime anywhere! He knows and you know it, that's why you stepped in back there."

"I think not, Inuyasha. I did it because we don't have time for you two to be fighting. This merger is incredibly important, nothing can slow it down. You know this." Inuyasha flattened his ears, he knew he could take him. "Stop it! I know what you're thinking and we don't have time. Just drop it, I don't care if you mark it down as a victory. Just go, see Kagome, but be careful, she is still very young. If it were me, I would have waited a few more years but..." Inuyasha cut her off.

"You're one to talk! From what Jakken told me, you barely 16 when Sesshomaru took you as his mate and you were more than willing to comply." Inuyasha scoffed. Rin did not blush, however, if spending half a millennia with Sesshomaru had taught her anything it was how to hide her emotions from an enemy.

"That was a different time and place. Now stop this arguing and go to Kagome." Rin ordered. Inuyasha hated to leave an argument, especially when he was winning, but Kagome was waiting.

888

Kagome paced in front of her bed, eagerly awaiting Inuyasha's return. It was ten past eight and she was more than ready to hear everything he had to say. At dinner she told her family of her encounter with their wealthy neighbor, the censored version anyway and that she we would be going out with him tonight. Her mother agreed reluctantly on the terms that she had to meet with Inuyasha before they left, Kagome didn't know how that was going to go over, but she had bigger things to worry about, like how she knew him but didn't at the same time.

She belly-flopped onto her pink bed and sighed, "ahh, this is so frustrating. I just met this guy today and I'm going to go out with him tonight. I mean, he's not even human for crying out loud. I can see why he was so surprised that instead of wanting to run away like a normal girl I wanted to play with his ears. I bet he thinks I'm some sort of freak." She rolled over and stared at the ceiling. "what am I getting myself into?" But before she could question her actions further she heard a commotion down stairs and the door slide open, Inuyasha was here.

Kagome ran down the steps quite hurriedly, to find her Inuyasha sitting down on the couch across from him her mother in the chair. She stood in the doorway and watched them speak.

"So where will you be taking my daughter tonight, Inuyasha?" her mother asked in a skeptical mother tone.

"Well, that's up to Kagome. I thought we could just hang out, see a movie, or perhaps go to a club that my friend owns down town." Inuyasha replied coolly.

"Ah, well that's nice of you to give Kagome the choice. Let, me cut to the chase Inuyasha, why do you want to go out with my daughter tonight? I don't mean to be rude but you just moved into your father's home and you seem to have little in common with my daughter." Ms. Higurashi said curtly.

Inuyasha gave a light chuckle before he answered, "Kagome and I have more in common than you might think. But I don't think it's rude of you to ask my intentions at all, any concerned mother would do so. I simply wish to spend time with Kagome tonight, be her friend. She is the first person I have met in the neighborhood since returning to my...my family's home. However, if it would make you feel more comfortable I can try to guide Kagome to choose to stay her tonight, if that is alright with you?" Over the years Inuyasha developed quite a sense of diplomacy and persuasion. He might be able to convince her that he is only 20 maybe 19; but the whole subject of a wealthy 'playboy' having sights for a lower-middle class school girl is a bit shady.

Kagome made her presents known and walked over to Inuyasha, "Now mama, don't interrogate him! I'm going to be fine."

"Your mother is just concerned for you Kagome." Inuyasha went to Ms. Higurashi's defense, brownie points!

"Well, I trust you Kagome, if you feel alright with this then it's alright with me. Go have fun you two, but Inuyasha you better have my daughter back in this house by midnight, not one hair out of place!" Inuyasha smiled and nodded his head, Kagome's mom could be scary when she wanted to be.

Kagome dragged Inuyasha out of the house to avoid any further threats. They walked down the shrine steps and over to Inuyasha's home.

"I hope my mom didn't scare you too badly."

"Nah, I've seen scarier. She just cares about you. She not the only one." He smiled at her as they reached the drive.

"Inuyasha, I have to admit this is the weirdest thing that's ever happened."

"I bet it seems like a lot to take in."

"It should be, but it isn't. It just seems so natural, like all of this happened before. Inuyasha, I know you want to take this all slowly, but I really need to know everything that you know." Kagome, like her mother, doesn't dance around a point.

Inuyasha shrugged, he really didn't know where to begin. He opened the front door of his home and gestured for Kagome to enter first. He turned on the light to the entry way and slipped off his shoes as did Kagome. They walked into the front room and Inuyasha motioned for Kagome to sit down on the tan suede plush chair. He, however, did not sit. "I practiced this speech over and over again, each time slightly different. But, now, I just don't know where to begin. I've practiced the story beginning with my life, however, I think I should start with where you entered the story 500 years ago." It only took two hours to tell the story, Inuyasha passed over the details of their many battles only highlighting meeting Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Lady Kaede, and of course Naraku. Kagome sat quietly making occasional gasping noises. Then his story was done, at least for now, he placed his hands in the pockets of his slacks and shrugged, waiting for Kagome's response.

"It was like watching a movie in my mind, while you spoke. I could see everything as it happened. You pinned to the Sacred Tree, Shippo stealing the jewel shards, Miroku kidnapping me, Sango attacking you, then traveling together to hunt down Naraku. Except there's something missing..." Kagome stopped, her mind searching for the answer. Inuyasha swallowed hard, he had left out a major part—Kikyo. "The end, when you made this wish. I just didn't see that part." Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief, he wasn't ready to talk about Kikyo.

"I wouldn't worry about that too much, Kagome. No one thought you'd remember anything at all. In fact I sort of hoped you wouldn't and I could avoid making you relive it all." Inuyasha said sorrowfully.

Kagome's eyes widened, "What do you mean 'no one thought' I'd remember?"

Inuyasha smiled, Kagome had some old friends to meet.

A/N: I hope you all liked it, please review! I love reviews. I have responded to the ones I have received below.

White Tiger Princess: As you can see Inuyasha went down! I thought it was very amusing.

Avid Reader: And sit he did.

Chibi Senshi of Saturn: Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter.

lyn: look I have.

Neko:The Cat That's Everwhere: Well she kinda knows, don't worry it'll start to become clear. As for the lemon, I think I might start posting this on MM too because recently a lot of my fav authors have been deleted because of their "content" so I don't think that their will be a lemon in the ff version.

demonchik39: I would never just leave it there.

DemonInsueka-Laneya-Comagtochi: Yeah, that last chapter took me a bit of time :(. Your stories are on my list of things to read, I hope I get to one by next week. Thanks for the review.

OMFG: lol, rocked your socks...hehehe, that's awsome!

Purity.::.of.::.Darkness: Inuyasha go boom! So know you know.

SkyBaby:Thanks!.


End file.
